Not This Time
by Nigelcat1
Summary: AU: Albus Dumbledore always gets his way no matter what he must do to obtain it. Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts but the Sorting Hat and Lady Hogwarts are not going to let Albus get away with anything. Bashing as usual (this is another story I found with a lot already written)
1. Chapter 1 - Doing His Job

NOT THIS TIME

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – Doing His Job

The Sorting Hat was gearing up for his once a year job, sorting all the little wizards and witches into the houses they belonged in. As usual, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had spent the last week having his annual "chat" with the Hat or, as Lars (which was the Hat's name) called it "Dumbledore's annual attempt to influence the sorting for the Greater Good."

When Lars had been created it had been Helga Hufflepuff who had insisted that an infallible charm be placed on the Hat to prevent tampering. It was an accepted legend that Rowena Ravenclaw was a seer, but only because Rowena Ravenclaw was so very intelligent, so witty and, yes, I'll say it, so very beautiful, that all types of talents were attributed to her. Although she did have many talents, being a seer wasn't one of them.

No Helga was the closest any of the Founders came to being a seer. But Helga wasn't using any of her slight seer powers she was just using her common sense. Any fool could see that having a hat in charge of placing a young magical into a specific house could lead to all sorts of manipulations and Godric, the fool (smart and brave but still a fool), Salazar the cynic and Rowena the proud know-it-all finally agreed with her once the logic of the situation was presented to them.

Therefore, it had taken most of their time together to create the spell. Salazar was going on a quest which he could not delay any longer and Rowena's health was failing fast. For the Hat to be used and used correctly, all four of the Founders had to be in agreement and use their magic for the good of the school and, most importantly, the school's future students.

The spell was cast with the assistance of Lady Hogwarts, the entity who made up the school's magic and who would become the guardian of the school once the last of the Founders died.

Godric was the first to die. He and Salazar always went out together to find the "New Blessed" as Muggleborns were originally known. Despite how history would later paint him, Salazar didn't hate the New Blessed he just didn't trust their relatives and with good reasons. He had saved Godric's life on many occasions by disillusioning himself while Godric made arrangements with the Unblessed to allow their child to attend the school of magic. There were many Unblessed who would sooner kill their child then for him or her to "lose their soul" to the wickedness of magic and they would gleefully kill Godric if only because he was a wizard.

No, Salazar had saved Godric many a time as well as the life of a magical child. It was the second year after Salazar had left that Godric went out on his own. The first year Helga had forced him to take two of the 7th year students with him. The second year Godric was just being stubborn and went off alone. By the time the two 7th years Helga had sent after him found him, Godric had already been killed by some angry villagers urged on by the village priest. The two children he had gone to recruit were burnt at the stake to "save their wicked souls."

Rowena died the next year due to a prolonged illness. Then about six months after her death, Lady Hogwarts informed Helga that she "felt the passing of the maker Salazar" and so now Helga was alone. She lived another 17 years running the school and turning good students into excellent teachers to carry on the work the four friends had started so many years ago.

As she was dying she called together all the teachers and students and the remaining offspring of the four. She made them swear an oath on their magic with Lady Hogwarts presiding over the bonding to carry in with the ideals and goals upon which the school was founded upon. She personally chose the new Headmistress, a daughter of Salazar and that daughter was the first to swear the oath that every future Head must swear upon their taking up the mantle before the wards could be changed with the new Head in charge.

Things went well for the school for many years and it prospered and became famous throughout Europe and other parts of the world. But like everything made by humans eventually corruption crept in. The only things which saved the school from turning away from its lofty and noble heritage were the oath of the Head, Lady Hogwarts presiding over and protecting the school and the integrity of Lars the Sorting Hat.

Throughout the centuries some Heads tried to corrupt the Hat, change the format of the school or take total control over the institution, so did outside sources such as powerful families and even the Ministry of Magic once it was founded. But the school survived and prospered.

There were Heads, especially Headmasters, who tried to influence the Hat to sort certain children into a specific house for a personal agenda or for profit. So far the only Headmaster who had come close to a successful tampering was Albus Dumbledore. That wizard had always had his own agenda and would until the day he died.

Albus made it his business to look over the potential of all incoming students, especially the Muggleborns. He then decided who should go where and tried to influence the Hat by discussing the incoming children during his week before school started. Only Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick went to meet, greet and introduce the Muggleborns to their new world.

Since Horace Slughorn had always refused to do such a plebian duty Severus Snape felt that he shouldn't be forced to do it either. But it was agreed by the others that a Muggle family seeing Severus Snape at their door was enough make the Muggle family seriously think of immigrating rather than send their child to a school where this wizard was teaching.

The incoming Muggleborns were discussed in depth with Dumbledore asking questions concerning ones he felt would be worth cultivating. Naturally he wanted the best (for his plans) to go to Gryffindor as the members of his old house were his greatest supporters. After the meeting and during the week leading up to September 1st Albus would do a lot of thinking out loud.

Lars knew he was attempting to persuade him to place certain children into the house he wanted them placed. But Lars always put the children into the house they either truly deserved or, in some cases, desperately begged to be placed in. If some children were to be sorted into any house other than Slytherin….well it could be hazardous to the child's health.

But one year Albus Dumbledore succeeded in getting his way. It was a crucial year in Albus' opinion so he must have his way. Since he couldn't spell the Hat into doing his bidding he did the only thing he could think of. He made a fake hat.

It had been one of his most brilliant plans ever. On September 1, 1971 Lars was waiting to be taken down to the Great Hall for the sorting. He waited and waited and waited.

It wasn't until Lady Hogwarts appeared in the Headmaster's office that Lars found out about the fake being substituted for him. Albus had come up to his office smiling gleefully, his eyes twinkling merrily and he was even whistling – badly, but happily.

It was then that he was met by a very angry Hat, Lady Hogwarts herself and a furious Phoenix familiar. An explanation was demanded and Albus brazening gave one. Certain children HAD TO BE SORTED INTO CERTAIN HOUSES FOR THE GREATER GOOD. Since the Hat couldn't be trusted to understand the Greater Good, well Dumbledore just had to take the necessary steps.

There are some little known laws concerning the sorting, most of which have been lost in time, but there are certain loopholes which merit a resorting, but only on an individual basis and then only in dire circumstances. However, no safeguards had been put into place to merit the resorting of an entire class, so it looked as if Albus was going to get away with it.

Then Lady Hogwarts, Lars, all the portraits of the previous Heads and even Fawkes "tore him a new one" as the saying goes. The portraits yelled, the Phoenix squawked, Lars screamed and Albus just smiled. You see there was another little known law concerning Hogwarts attendance. The trace on a child's wand was placed on the wand in three stages.

The first was when it was purchased at Ollivander's. The second was when the child walked through the barrier at King's Cross Station and got on the Hogwarts Express. The third, and most important as it sealed the trace onto the wand, was when the child was sorted into his or her house and the spell "bestowing the colors" on the child's robes and tie were activated. Then the trace was on and the child was officially made a student at Hogwarts and had to stay at Hogwarts to complete his or her education.

At the moment, and perhaps permanently, there was nothing to be done and Albus had done the impossible. As the Muggles say "he had beaten the system" and there was nothing to prevent him from hiding or even…..getting rid of the original Sorting Hat and using his own.

"Oh yes there is," said Lady Hogwarts. She then dropped the wards around the castle. "You have broken too may laws and traditions Albus Dumbledore," the ghostly Lady informed him. "Therefore you have broken the covenant between the school and the Headmaster."

Albus Dumbledore was now a very scared wizard. He could be thrown out of the castle and forbidden entry for the rest of his life. The castle was also defenseless and at the moment could be taken over by anyone who had the blood of the Founders. Although many families had claimed a relationship with one, or even more, of the Founders, those claims were all false, all rumors…. except for one. There was one known heir left, the Heir of Slytherin, one Tom Marvolo Riddle a/k/a Lord Voldemort.

Albus pleaded, he begged, he almost got down on his hands and knees to implore Lady Hogwarts to reinstate the wards otherwise doom and disaster would happen if Voldemort claimed the castle. She refused saying "Better the Heir of Slytherin than a conniving, unethical wizard with his own agenda."

Dumbledore tried to "reason" with the Castle, the Hat, the Portraits and even his familiar who, since the wards were down all that was needed was for him to have a burning day and he would be free of his allegiance to Dumbledore.

"The only way I will raise the wards is if you swear on your life and magic to destroy that fake hat, never replace Lars and never order him to sort any student into a house," the Castle stated.

"But it is for the Greater Good," wailed Dumbledore.

"How is it for the Greater Good and the Greater Good of what?" asked Lars.

"I can't tell you, you will all just have to trust me."

"No we don't" said the portrait of Dilys Derwent.

"But you must" pleaded Dumbledore.

"No we don't" said the portrait of Armando Dippet. "You have to give us a reason why."

"I can't because….I am under oath," Dumbledore said hoping they would believe him.

"I repeat and will only do this one more time," said the Castle, "The only way I will raise the wards is if you swear on your life and magic to destroy that fake hat, never replace Lars and never order him to sort any student into a house."

Dumbledore had no choice but to swear. The wards were reinstated, but the sorting had remained so it hadn't been a total loss.

Dumbledore had "behaved himself" for many years because he had no choice in the matter, but Lars, Lady Hogwarts and most of the portraits still didn't trust him. If there was another way for him to influence the sorting he would do it especially this year as it was the year when Harry Potter came to Hogwarts.

Since Lady Hogwarts was sentient she knew what went on at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore had done, or in many instances not done, things which he was honor bound as a Headmaster to do. It was a constant battle and since she was a Castle there were certain things which she could not.

She had been further handicapped since the sorting of 1971 because Dumbledore had found a way to strengthen the wards and keep them under his control. He had done this once before when he had taken over as Headmaster and using some of the same method as well as some new and rather dark spells, he would have to do something really, really, really illegal for her to drop the wards again and permanently expel him.

Dumbledore had spent the entire week preceding September 1st giving (his version) of all the logical reasons why certain students should be placed in certain houses if only to help Harry Potter adapt to school. It was a forgone conclusion that Harry Potter WOULD BE SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR as where else could the defeater of Voldemort go? After all, Potters were always in Gryffindor and the boy's Muggleborn mother was also in that brave and noble house, so naturally Harry Potter would be a Gryffindor.

"The Potters have only been exclusively in Gryffindor for the past three generations," Dilys Derwent pointed out. "Before that Herodeus Potter was a Slytherin, Amadus Potter was a Ravenclaw and before that…."

"Well Harry Potter HAS TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR," snapped Dumbledore. "He is the Boy-Who-Lived and you know that Voldemort will be coming back and Harry must have the support of friends and my guidance to help him defeat Voldemort. The only place he can get that help and support is to be sorted into Gryffindor."

"You can't possibly be trying _**to order me**_ to sort Potter into Gryffindor can you Albus?" asked Lars. "Remember your oath."

"I am remembering my oath and I am not ordering you just pointing out the obvious need of what should and must be done if we don't want the world to burn once more if Voldemort ever…."

Dumbledore rattled on and on stressing this and that. Since Lars and the portraits all resided in the Headmaster's office, they were aware of all the manipulations Albus had been doing from arranging for "the safekeeping" of the Philosopher's Stone, to the "safeguards" he was having the teachers set up, to sending Hagrid to introduce the boy to their world, arranging for the Weasleys to "help the boy" set him on the correct path as per the careful instructions of Albus Dumbledore as well as the many other plans he had been and would continue to be making regarding the "education" of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Yes they and Lady Hogwarts knew almost everything regarding Dumbledore's plans and manipulations. Unfortunately, the portraits were under the control of the Headmaster in regard to not being able to leave their portraits to visit outside of Hogwarts unless given express permission by Dumbledore, nor could they reveal any secrets they heard in this office. Lars and Lady Hogwarts never left the castle grounds and had little to no contact with others, or at least contact with anyone who could help them regarding Albus and the running of the school.

So it was a given that Albus was planning something to get his way in this very important sorting and they wouldn't find out until the sorting started. Then they would have to put any quickly made plans into action.


	2. Chapter 2 -Albus' Loophole

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – Albus' Loophole

Lady Hogwarts was invisible to all inhabitants of the school unless it was a dire circumstance and only then could she take action. However she was in constant contact with Lars, the ghosts and the house elves _**who had to obey her first**_ and then the Headmaster. The paintings in the castle were also on alert and the Lady hovered outside the Great Hall viewing the students.

She took one look at Harry Potter and saw that her worst fears had come true. She knew he had been illegally placed with his mother's magic-hating relatives and knew exactly what all those "trinkets" in Albus' office were. During the years there had been many emergency visits to the Dursleys to save the boy from their abuse or obliviating and spelling other Muggles, but most importantly, the boy when he had an outburst of accidental magic to save himself from peril.

However, seeing him in person she realized just how bad his life had been. The boy did not deserve such treatment considering his circumstances and his true heritage.

She watched him interact with Ron Weasley. She decided he was an odious boy already bullying and controlling Potter. Then the Malfoy boy completely destroyed any chance he had to make a friend of Potter, no doubt his "mission" as ordered by his father by acting like a pompous fool and then the Weasley cinching the alienation by opening his big mouth. It was all a disaster in the making.

The sorting started. It was going well until that Granger girl went up to be sorted. Due to the special circumstances, Lady Hogwarts was listening in to the conversation Lars was having with the girl. Sure enough, McGonagall had done her best to indoctrinate the girl into wanting to be in her old house not only for her own reasons, but because Dumbledore had wanted it. McGonagall had sent some special books as a gift to the girl outlining and praising the House of Gryffindor and making a note that it was the house of Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard since Merlin.

Lars thought that a compulsion charm had been placed on the books because although the girl was a Ravenclaw through and through she was arguing to be placed in Gryffindor. Actually she was demanding to be placed there but as Lars said to Lady Hogwarts "she's going to Ravenclaw" and then he announced Ravenclaw but all that was heard in the hall was "Gryffindor." The girl jumped off the stool and proudly made her way to the house of her desire.

"What just happened?" Lars asked Lady Hogwarts. "Albus just copied your voice and superimposed it over what you said."

"Are you certain?"

"We will soon find out."

The sorting continued until Neville Longbottom sat on the stool. Lars saw immediately just how badly he had been treated by his grandmother and her brother. Neville was told that if he didn't get into Gryffindor "like his father, grandfather and all the Longbottoms before him" ….well it was insinuated that he would be held in even more contempt than he had been in the past 10 years of his life.

"Oh no, he has his father's wand and it is all wrong for him," Lady Hogwarts told Lars.

"Well that's Augusta Croaker for you. She was a bitch as a girl and has only gotten worse. This child needs to go into Hufflepuff like his mother. It will be the only chance he has to make any friends and get any confidence."

"Then why does Albus want him in Gryffindor," asked the Lady.

"For some nefarious scheme of his, what else. But he will be disappointed as this boy will be going to HUFFLEPUFF."

Except Gryffindor was heard by the assembly.

"He's going to put Potter in there" Lars said. "What can we do?"

The Lady said, "Just read his thoughts and don't say anything – I'll take care of it."

For some reason, as soon as Lars was placed on the head of Draco Malfoy "Slytherin" was called out. Now that was only to be expected but Lars told the Lady "I didn't say it" and thus another Dumbledore manipulation had taken place. Apparently Albus wasn't taking any chances even with a Malfoy.

The sorting continued until the name "Potter, Harry" was called out. The hall was abuzz, people pointed, stared and made the already self-conscious boy cringe.

Lars was placed on his head and a quick reading was done. The Lady felt magic starting and realized that Albus was taking things into his own hands and was just going to have Gryffindor shouted out without the Hat saying anything.

But before it could happen suddenly Harry Potter with a quiet Sorting Hat sitting on his head disappeared from the Great Hall with a loud popping sound being the only thing heard.

Then all hades broke out and an uproar started building in volume and panic until the amplified voice of the Headmaster demanded silence. There was no explanation as to what had happened and there were still some students to be sorted. After a quick conference between the four Heads of House and Dumbledore, the command was given that the meal would commence and the rest of the sorting would be continued once "things calmed down."

A meeting was held in the Headmaster's office. It had been hoped by Albus that the Hat was back on his shelf but he was not. The portraits were questioned and knew nothing although they all wanted to hear all the details. Dumbledore just silenced them all and began his meeting.

But what could be said or discussed. The only thing they knew was that the Sorting Hat was sitting on Harry Potter's head and suddenly they both disappeared. That was all that happened and was all the information they had.

"It was obvious to all that the Hat was about to announce that Harry Potter was going to Gryffindor so we may assume…."

"No it was not obvious Albus," snapped Flitwick. "The Hat's mouth was tightly closed wasn't it Minerva?"

"Well yes, it didn't look like it…."

"I am sure you are mistaken Filius and Minerva, as I saw it clearly that the Hat…"

"No it wasn't Headmaster," added Snape. Sprout concurred with her colleagues.

"Well we all know that it was a given that Harry Potter would be sorted into Gryffindor therefore we can…"

"No it was not a given," came a voice out of nowhere. The next thing they all saw was Lars, the Sorting Hat popping back onto his shelf before saying, "Lady Hogwarts is furious with you. You managed to 'get around the rules' once more Headmaster but THIS IS THE LAST TIME."

Ignoring the Hat and his message Dumbledore merely demanded, "WHERE IS HARRY POTTER?"

"Someplace where you can't get him."

"Has he been sorted into Gryffindor?" asked a worried McGonagall.

"No – and he won't be," came the reply. "Not only that but two of the students were not placed in the house I sorted them in. Hermione Granger was sorted into Ravenclaw, which is what I called out but my voice was shouted over and Gryffindor was called out. The same thing happened with Neville Longbottom. I sorted him into Hufflepuff but the sound which was heard was Gryffindor. I do find it strange Headmaster that my voice and decision were shouted over for two students which you had been pressuring me into placing into Gryffindor. Care to explain to this?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," came the sharp reply from an angry Albus.

Suddenly the entire castle began to shake. Frighten children and teachers screamed as they feared the walls were going to fall on them. In the Headmaster's office Snape asked, "What is going on?"

"Lady Hogwarts is dropping the wards," Lars said.

"WHAT? BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE."

"No it isn't," said a ghostly voice. Lady Hogwarts had appeared in front of those assembled. "You were warned many times Albus Dumbledore and tonight was the last time you will misuse the position of Headmaster. I cast you out."

With that said Albus Dumbledore disappeared from the room. All of his _legitimate personal possessions_ would be following him outside the Hogwarts gates. As soon as he left Fawkes the Phoenix had a burning day.

The ghostly form of Hogwarts addressed the Heads of House. "Filius Flitwick until further notice you will be acting Headmaster. You will write several letters this night which I will dictate to you. McGonagall, Sprout and Snape, you will return to the Great Hall with Lars…"

"Who?" asked Snape.

"That's me," said Lars.

"You will return to the Great Hall with Lars and the sorting will resume. However, you will announce the change in "leadership" and say nothing else. Oh, and Lars was correct concerning Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. They will go to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I have just changed their robes to reflect this. Now see to it – unless you want to join Albus Dumbledore in what the Muggles call the unemployment line.

The three didn't need to be told twice. McGonagall picked up the Hat and they quickly left.

Once they had gone Lady Hogwarts addressed Flitwick and started dictating the letters. A hot meal of Flitwick's favorite foods appeared on the desk since he would be missing the feast.

Meanwhile in a secret room in the castle, a very scared and confused boy sat at a small table. On the table was a large assortment of delicious-looking food. As hungry as the boy was (and he was used to being hungry) he was afraid to eat for many reasons. The first one being the presence of a strange-looking creature urging the boy to eat as if her life depended on it.

The second reason was the boy just couldn't eat as he would probably just vomit it up as his stomach was in turmoil. His great fear was that he really didn't have magic and now would be sent back to his horrible relatives. They would laugh and taunt him and if his life had been miserable before…well he just might as well commit suicide as life would not be worth living more than it already was.

But then one of those real ghosts floated into the room. It was the beautiful lady who didn't identify herself other than saying she was the official Ravenclaw ghost and she had come to see how he was doing. The boy finally broke down and did something that he had not done in many years as he wasn't allowed to do and if he did he would just be laughed at and treated worse than usual. He cried.

Years of emotions broke out in the heavy tears pouring down his gaunt face. The ghost let him cry for a while before she asked exactly why he was crying. He told her his fears and that he didn't understand what was going on and that he couldn't go back to his relatives – he just couldn't as he would be dead within the week one way or another.

Then the elf started wailing, crying and banging her head on the floor. "Harry Potter is sad and won't eat the food because he doesn't like Hogwarts, house elves and especially Wendy. It is Wendy's fault that Harry Potter is sad."

The Grey Lady had to calm the elf down and after assuring her that it was not the food and definitely not her fault, she sent the elf off to get the very special hot cocoa that Professor Flitwick liked. After the elf popped away the ghost asked Harry to "please drink the cocoa because if you don't the elves will cry all night and…"

But then the elf popped back in with the most delicious-smelling thing ever. In a large mug was the richest, darkest hot chocolate Harry had ever had – not that he had ever had much, other than what he managed to drain off after the Dursleys finished their cocoa and made him wash up. It was rich and creamy had a touch a cinnamon in it and was topped with thick homemade whip cream and there were chocolate shavings on the top.

It had to be one of the most beautiful things the orphan boy ever saw coming his way. He couldn't believe it was for him, but the ghost lady urged him to take a sip. It was pure heaven so he took another, then another until it was all gone.

"Did Harry Potter like his drink?" asked the hopeful elf.

"It was the best thing I ever drank." The elf began to cry again but in joy and Harry thought she was going to do herself damage until the ghost asked her to get Harry Potter another mug full. Wendy popped back to the kitchen to share the good news with the other elves and tell them what Harry Potter had said and get another cup. There was great rejoicing in the kitchens.

Eventually the ghost soothed the boy's fears and encouraged him to try some of the food. It was wonderful. He managed to drink two cups of cocoa, eat some chicken broth, mashed potatoes, green peas, a piece of tender roast beef, a fried chicken leg and a dish of vanilla ice cream with warm butterscotch sauce.

The last thing he remembered was being showed where a bathroom was so that he could "prepare for bed" then he found himself in the best bed he had ever had – okay the ONLY bed he had slept in as the mattress in his cupboard wasn't really a bed. Harry changed into ragged, oversized pajamas inherited from Dudley. Wendy tsked, tsked at seeing the overly large rags and with a snap of her fingers changed them into something much better. She then had the great honor of tucking THE Harry Potter into bed and watching as he quickly fell asleep.

Back in the Great Hall McGonagall made the announcement that "some things have happened" but that the sorting would now continue. Before the Hat could be placed on the next student it announced the "mistakes" which had been made but didn't go into detail but the Hat would as explanations were needed.

"As you all know I must not reveal any intimate secrets of those I am sorting and I won't. I can, however, give a reason for why I sorted a person into a particular house and due to the present circumstances and the crime which has been committed tonight, I can and actually _must_ explain why certain things are being done. Also certain behavior has been witnessed by other students, the ghosts, Lady Hogwarts and even Peeves and already things are being discussed and truth revealed. Therefore I can announce why I am making such a decision."

When Lars said Hermione Granger had really been sorted into Ravenclaw, Hermione started complaining and announced loudly that she was thrilled to be a Gryffindor. Lars snapped back at her, "Well it isn't very nice to insult the people of your real house. However, I am sure they will understand when I inform them that you had been hexed to want to be in Gryffindor, so it is really not your fault."

Lars had dealt with students like Granger before, but none so stubborn and unyielding. He hoped she was intelligent enough to take the hint and use the "out" he had given her to explain her rudeness. If she didn't, well that was her problem.

He said the same about Neville Longbottom and announced to Professor Sprout that Neville had been heard by others to say that he didn't have his own wand as his Grandmother was making him use his Father's wand to "honor" Frank and it was a complete misfit for the boy. Therefore, the next day he was to be taken to Ollivander's to get fitted for the wand he was meant to have. Again he blamed the boy having been cursed as anyone who had Augusta Longbottom for a relative was cursed in some way.

Then Lars requested that Draco Malfoy come back because "I didn't call out Slytherin because I was only on your head for approximately one second" and a very unwilling and loudly complaining "Wait until my father hears about this" whine came out of the mouth of the boy. Lars read the boy's mind especially concerning the "task" his father had given him. This, along with the boy's general upbringing and personality, just made Lars sigh sadly.

"Although your family has been in Slytherin for generations," Lars began saying aloud for the entire hall to hear, "you lack the cunning and overall personality for that House. You really don't have any ambition as you were raised to believe that everything will be handed to you on the proverbial silver platter solely because you are a Malfoy and your family possesses great wealth and power and everybody knows it."

"Now if I put you in that House and your father suddenly loses that wealth and power, you would be torn to shreds by your fellow Slytherins. Any of those who heard or personally witnessed your attempts to 'befriend Harry Potter' or rather to catch him off guard since he was coming into this world completely innocent and ignorant of everything and then force him into a binding acceptance of vassalage to House Malfoy _**as per your father's instructions**_ , will agree that you fumbled it completely. Even Crabbe and Goyle noticed this which is why they are in Slytherin despite having the brains of flobberworm – a quote often used by Severus Snape I might add. They were heard saying it in the hallway and the portraits and ghosts reported it to Lady Hogwarts, which is why I can reveal this information."

And Crabbe and Goyle did notice as well as the new Slytherin first years who had witnessed Draco's interaction with Potter before the sorting. What Lars said was true and now he continued.

"Gryffindor House is more suited to you not because you are brave as even most Gryffindors are not. However, you are reckless and thoughtless, have no tact whatsoever and like to bully people, which are the other Gryffindor traits."

Draco was starting to feel sick to his stomach and was noticeably turning paler than usual.

"Ravenclaw is out as although you are intelligent, you aren't that intelligent and you are rather lazy and would only annoy your housemates with your incessant babbling and egocentric ways. Hufflepuff is the only House left, even though you are definitely not loyal or hardworking but it will accept those who don't fit into anywhere else."

"So little Malfoy I will let you choose where to go. It will NOT BE to Slytherin or Ravenclaw so either pick Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. CHOOSE NOW or I will sort you to one of those."

Apparently Draco couldn't as he fainted and fell off the stool.

Lars sighed before saying, "Since the Gryffindors will either kill you outright or make your life so very miserable, to save you it better be HUFFLEPUFF."

The colors on Draco's robes changed to yellow and a house elf appeared to drag him over to the Hufflepuff table. Laughter came from Gryffindor and some from Slytherin. The not yet sorted Ron Weasley was laughing so hard he nearly wet himself but was saved at the last minute from that embarrassment. However, there is an old saying that he who laughs last laughs best and it would prove a bit true very soon.

Draco Malfoy had been revived by a Hufflepuff Prefect once he reached the table and therefore got to witness Ron's sorting.

Sitting on the boy's head, Lars looked through his mind and then said loudly for the students and teachers to hear, "You are definitely not Ravenclaw material nor are you worthy of Hufflepuff. You are very ambitious and have some cunning but are too lazy to work very hard and you can be a very VICIOUS individual. You are not particularly brave and NOT NOBLE OF SPIRIT but you are reckless, tactless and like to bully even more than young Malfoy."

"By rights I should place you in Slytherin with the more vicious, cruel, bullying Purebloods but you wouldn't survive as your mother would kill you! I am not joking, she really would if it served her purposes. Therefore you will be placed in the only House which you fit in namely, GRYFFINDOR."

The Hat NEVER told his reasons for sorting the way he did until this night as it was necessary to warn the school of Draco and Ron. He didn't reveal their secrets, only their character which he could do and keep in line with his programming.

Ron Weasley was greatly relieved that he was sorted in the "house of his ancestors" so he didn't care or notice that the entire school had been tipped off to his real nature. He just quickly took his place at Gryffindor's table and started complaining about the $%#$^^ Hat and what was going to happen to it once Dumbledore got a hold of it. The rest of the sorting was done.

After everybody had been sorted, Percy Weasley had to be the one to ask the question everyone wanted to ask. "Where is Harry Potter and has he been sorted into Gryffindor like he was supposed to be?"

It was time to blame a curse again as Lars replied, "Harry Potter was hexed on his way here and is currently being given medical treatment. I will not tell you where he has been sorted only that _**IT IS NOT GRYFFINDOR**_!

After the feast the students were dismissed to their respective houses. Everyone was still frightened about the castle shaking as well as confused but things were only going to get worse after the _Daily Prophet_ came out the next day. But fortunately exhaustion took over as everyone had had a long and exciting day so sleep came quickly to most.

While the student population slept, the rest of the castle inhabitants were wide awake and a flurry of activity reigned. Lady Hogwarts, assisted by suggestions from Lars, dictated letters to Flitwick and once a letter was finished it was immediately taken by a house elf to be hand-delivered. The first letter went to Amelia Bones, the second letter to Ragnok, President of the British Gringotts Branch, the third was written to the editor of the _Daily Prophet_ and the fourth was written to the head of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, all with very explicit instructions.

There was no time to lose as Albus Dumbledore was on the loose and he would not take being removed from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts, despite it being the only ethical thing to do, without putting up a fight. Despite his title as Leader of the Light, Dumbledore fought dirtier than a Death Eater and Lars estimated they would have about a half hour before Dumbledore began his counterattack.

Once Dumbledore had been evicted from the school he found himself outside of the great gate and try as he might he could not gain entry. But he already knew that because he had studied all the laws of Hogwarts and knew them inside out as how else would he be able to bend the school to _**his will**_. But this time although he had found another loophole Hogwarts was not going to let him get away with it.

He spent 10 minutes trying the various spells he knew of and then, being a certified Master of Transfiguration, he attempted to transfigure the great gate into a revolving door, shrinking it down to the size of a tin can, transfiguring it to a bridge so he could cross it and then, in desperation, he transfigured a nearby rock into a Muggle cannon and attempted to blow the gate open. Nothing worked so he just gathered together his possessions and apparated into his brother's seedy bar.

There were a few of the regular customers sitting around drinking and keeping mostly to themselves. Aberforth was behind the bar drying glassware with a dirty towel when his elder brother walked in the door, slammed down a shrunken trunk on the bar and ordered his brother to "watch this and keep it safe until I send for it." Then without any further explanation, he went over to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder (which he didn't pay for) and called out "Ministry of Magic" before stepping into the flames and disappearing from view.

Because he was the Great Albus Dumbledore (and also Head of the Wizengamot) he could go to the Ministry anytime he wanted and demand assistance in an emergency. An emergency was anything he said it was and he considered his ouster as Headmaster an emergency not only for himself but for the entire nation.

Therefore he went to his office to make new his plans as, because he was positive nothing could go wrong with any plans he made, he didn't have the requisite Plan B (or even Plan C) which a good leader should always have in case of emergency. He summoned one of the Ministry house elves to bring him a late dinner and then began his planning. He'd have to plan very carefully as although he was the "well-beloved Leader of the Light," Headmaster of Hogwarts, Head of the Wizengamot and ICW as well as holding many other exalted positions and titles he had many, many well-deserved enemies.

Over the years Albus Dumbledore had written and seen the passage of many laws, some even concerning Hogwarts. But few knew the true rules and regulations of that school as only the Headmaster or mistress was privy to "the Book" and the By-laws of the school written by the Founders and made an integral part thereof.

He could pass all the laws in the Wizengamot that he wanted concerning Hogwarts but they were all worthless because it was the Rule of Hogwarts which counted, but again most people didn't know that and he certainly wasn't telling. As the Lady Hogwarts was viable and active and no longer under his control since he was not now the Headmaster, anything could happen.

Only the Goblins could be his allies as they were bound under oath regarding the Hogwarts account, but the Goblins and Dumbledore were not on the best of terms and hadn't been for many a year. His best bet was to contact Cornelius Fudge, cast a few spells on him so that he would not blab to Lucius Malfoy, Dumbledore's chief advisory on the Board of Governors, and have Cornelius give him permission to commandeer the services of some of the Unspeakables. Only with their help, special knowledge, magical power and a few hidden tricks he had up his sleeves could he hope to force the school to accept him back as Headmaster.

By the time Dumbledore had his plans in order and had Fudge dragged into the Ministry due to "an emergency of the highest order," those contacted by Lady Hogwarts were already at the school and carrying out her orders.

Well everyone except the Flamels as the only way to contact those elusive people was by a secret password, an approved owl or, in Dumbledore's case, via Phoenix. Fawkes had started a premature burning day so that Dumbledore couldn't summon him.

It was a well-known fact, which was, of course, totally untrue, that a Phoenix bonded with his chosen master or mistress for the course of that person's life. But people changed and a person could have started out pure of heart and over the course of his/her lifetime turned…well not exactly evil, but shall we say naughty enough so that a Phoenix would need or want to severe the bond.

When something like this occurred there were ways for a Phoenix to free itself. At this point in the relationship, every time Fawkes had a burning day, his allegiance had to be re-established while he was still helpless, otherwise he could set himself free from his current bond and leave the Wizarding World for a time or bond with someone else.

Although older editions of _Hogwarts, a History_ clearly stated that Fawkes was the official Phoenix of the school, having been Godric's familiar, the newer editions did not (thanks to one guess who). During the almost 1,000 history of the school, sometimes Fawkes bonded with a Headmaster and sometimes he didn't and wasn't seen for years. He personally checked out each and every new Headmaster or mistress and made his decision whether or not to stay.

He hadn't stayed for the three Headmasters before Dumbledore as there was always something off about them. When Dumbledore had been made Headmaster Fawkes was very close to having a burning day. Dumbledore knew all about the relationship of the Phoenix with the school and having a Phoenix bond with him could only enhance his reputation. So when Fawkes made his appearance and started inspecting the new prospect, Dumbledore hit him with a reducto curse.

Naturally Fawkes went into an automatic burning and while still in his chick form Dumbledore prepared a spell binding the Phoenix to him. He explained it all very carefully to the bird as "I just had to have you as a familiar as there are many things I need to accomplish for the Greater Good and I just couldn't risk you rejecting me for a little thing or two I've might have done in my youth or that you wouldn't give me the opportunity to properly explain."

So Fawkes was stuck with the wizard. He did do some good things but not enough to warrant being the bonded of a Phoenix. Then there were the "bad deeds" or the unethical things Dumbledore did for his version of "the Greater Good" and which the Phoenix definitely didn't agree with. He had wanted to escape for some time but while he was still bonded to Dumbledore, he had to obey him in all things and even take a death blow for his master, since he could be reborn.

The first thing Dumbledore had tried to do was call Fawkes to him but since the bird did not respond and it wasn't due for a burning day for months, Hogwarts must have done something to prevent the bird from answering his command. But no matter as once Dumbledore regained control of Hogwarts ( **AND HE WOULD** ) he'd get Fawkes back as well as everything else he needed done for the Greater Good.


	3. Chapter 3 - Disbelief and Pandemonium

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – Disbelief and Pandemonium

But Albus Dumbledore was in for a surprise. Amelia Bones had gathered together the persons requested by Lady Hogwarts and Hogwarts elves apparated them into the school as all floo systems were down and the Lady had put the wards back up after she had evicted Dumbledore. Therefore, until a new Headmaster or mistress was found who the Lady approved of and accepted as the new Head, Hogwarts was in lockdown and no one would gain entry unless the Lady permitted it.

Amelia had brought Apollo Gustave, the Head Healer from St. Mungo's as well as the Head of Child Services, Coralee Barclay, Unspeakable Wharton and two Aurors who were reliable, despised Fudge and were loyal to Amelia Bones.

Lord Falmouth also arrived but several hours later when it was almost morning. He was the Head of the Hogwarts Board of Governors and the reason why he was late was because he had been attending a social function, came home late and had several messages waiting for him. He had answered what he considered the most important one, namely an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot which had been called by Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had called the emergency meeting and many members had not shown. "Probably because certain members did not receive a summons," Bones had told him. "Let me guess only supporters of Dumbledore and neutrals were present?"

"Why yes, now that I think of it, but since it was called in the middle of the night I am sure some people were not pre-disposed to attend," replied the proud aristocrat.

"But when you receive a summons for an emergency meeting you are required by law to attend," said Bones.

"I didn't see you there," huffed the man.

"I told you I didn't receive a notice."

The "discussion" was interrupted by the appearance of Lady Hogwarts. Like most wizards, even those on the Board of Governors, Falmouth did not believe in the existence of the rumored essence of the school as he had never had to privilege of meeting her nor knew anyone who did. Dumbledore had always told the Governors that Lady Hogwarts was just a myth, a legend.

"He lied" the Lady told Falmouth. The Lord had only been summoned to find out what Dumbledore was up to.

"Well as I am also a member of the Board as well as the Wizengamot, Dumbledore himself requested my help in dealing with the hostile takeover of the school," said the Lord puffing out his chest in importance. He quickly filled in all those present about what had happened at the Wizengamot session.

"Like I said, HE LIED," snapped the Lady. All of the portraits as well as Lars agreed with her and then in the presence of Amelia Bones, Coralee Barclay, Unspeakable Wharton and the two Aurors Lars began to inform them of the latest mischief of Albus Dumbledore and the reason why he was expelled and would not UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES be accepted back at Hogwarts in any capacity.

Healer Gustave had already been whisked away by a house elf upon his arrival at the school and all had been told that Lady Hogwarts wanted him to exam a new student. Lars had almost finished relating the facts when an elf popped Healer Gustave back into the office. The man was furious.

He immediately interrupted the assembly by saying "Never…in all my years as a healer, _**NEVER**_ have I seen injuries such as the ones I have just found and ESPECIALLY NOT A CHILD. I treated wizards cursed by Death Eaters and some of the ones I found on the child were…."

Lars asked, "I gather you have finished your examination of _**Harry Potter**_?" Gasps were heard coming from all those assembled especially from Lord Falmouth and Coralee Barclay.

"But that must be impossible," said Barclay, "Dumbledore himself vouched for the boy's guardians and assured me every year that he was receiving the best of care, was healthy, happy and…"

"Oh really," snapped Gustave, "Well do you call the child having the following as healthy and happy?" With that said he pulled out a very long piece of diagnostic parchment and began reading off the findings.

He was only half way through when Barclay yelled through gritted teeth, "I will personally kill that miserable, lying, manipulative bastard if even a portion of what you just read is true. Are you CERTAIN it was Harry Potter you were examining?"

"Yes," said Lars, Gustave and Lady Hogwarts. Then Gustave continued reading the results.

When he was finished the results Lady Hogwarts spoke. "Now you see why I have expelled Albus Dumbledore. I am releasing the portraits from the assorted spells which Dumbledore placed on them and they will now be able to reveal some of his more "inventive" plans for not only Harry Potter but can give testimony, along with Lars, as to some of the spells he placed on certain members of his staff."

"Now I must away as Albus, Cornelius Fudge, assorted Aurors and some of the more highly skilled Unspeakables are trying to break down the wards. Unspeakable Wharton, I will have an elf bring you to the scene so that you may order your Unspeakables to stand down and for you to bring Cornelius to heel."

With that the Lady disappeared and an elf appeared and popped Wharton out of the office.

Breakfast had started with Flitwick presiding over it. McGonagall and Snape were giving him some rather nasty looks but he ignored them. He would tell them nothing despite their constant demands and neither would he make any announcements to the students. He merely ate his breakfast and then ordered all the schedules to be handed out and left to hand them out to his House.

McGonagall, however, was having none of it and she made the great mistake of grabbing onto her colleague's arm and hissing out a demand for him to "Tell us what is going on or…else" she commanded.

"Or else what, Minerva?" came the reply.

"Or else Albus will make your life extremely miserable," said Snape in a threatening voice.

"Careful Severus," replied the half-Goblin, "I hear Azkaban is perfectly dreadful at this time of year – or any time for that matter."

"How dare you?" hissed Snape giving his diminutive colleague a look of pure hate.

"No, how dare you Severus and you also Minerva. It is well known that you are lackeys of Albus but now Albus has gone too far and has suffered the consequences. There is a very good possibility that you also will begin to suffer."

Sprout sighed heavily before whispering, "Filius, unfortunately you know as well as I that no matter what he does Albus always wiggles out of trouble. He could fall into a pile of dragon dung and still come out smelling like the proverbial rose."

"Here, here!" added McGonagall.

Flitwick merely gave a Cheshire Cat grin before saying, "Not this time. I was the one Lady Hogwarts chose to brief and although I cannot reveal what she had me do, I can tell you that I believe Albus Dumbledore will never again set foot in this school or else the Lady will expel us all as well as the students and shut the school down."

"Don't be ridiculous," snapped Snape. "There is no way a phantom could stop Albus Dumbledore from getting his way and there is definitely no way it could shut down the school."

A sudden chill was felt by the teachers as the Bloody Baron glided over and stood before the current Head of Slytherin House. "Actually the Lady can and did in the years 1212 and 1349. It used to be listed in _Hogwarts, A Histor_ y until the year 1653 when then Headmaster Barnabus _**Prince**_ took it upon himself to purge the official history book of things he considered unpleasant. He started what is called by the Muggles, a trend, and the real history of the school has been rewritten to suit the agenda of a few Heads, especially in the past 50 years. You can ask Sir Nicholas, the Fat Friar and the Grey Lady if you don't believe me."

While these conversations had been taking place the students all sat and watch. Much to their disappointment, Sprout had the good sense to cast a silencing charm engulfing the teachers in a circle of silence so nothing could be heard. After the Bloody Baron had arrived and apparently said something that upset even Snape, Flitwick walked out of the circle and began to distribute the schedules. The others followed suit as what else could they do?

Unspeakable Wharton had materialized at the front gate and ordered his Unspeakables to stand down. Naturally Dumbledore told them to continue and with one meaningful look at Fudge, the Minister snapped to attention and threatened Wharton with immediate arrest if he didn't open the gate and let them all in to "rescue the school and students" and whatever other nonsense he was going to say when Wharton shouted, "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT. THE SCHOOL HERSELF HAS HOGWARTS ON LOCKDOWN AND I HAVE ORDERS TO TELL YOU TO STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE OR…WELL YOU WILL FIND OUT THE HARD WAY."

"Don't listen to him Cornelius," said Dumbledore. "As I informed you the school is under a hostile takeover and I have reason to believe it is being done by the use of the darkest of magic by followers of Voldemort. Only I can stop it but I MUST GAIN ACCESS TO THE SCHOOL."

Fudge started to hem and haw and then Wharton merely said, "I warned you all. Be it on your conscious." With that he was whisked away by the elf that had brought him.

Then the fun began. Fudge's Auror guard and the three Unspeakables who were working on the wards all turned to stone. Fudge squealed and might have fainted had not Dumbledore held him up.

Recovering, Fudge informed Dumbledore that he was "going for reinforcements" and hurried off to the Three Broomsticks to floo back to the Ministry leaving Dumbledore glaring at the gates. Fudge would summon Lucius and have him and the other members of the Board of Governors take charge of the situation as…well Fudge was the Minister of Magic, a very important wizard with many important wizard things to be doing as well as not risking his precious life.

An hour later saw a very eager Lucius Malfoy and the rest of the Board of Governors and four Unspeakables filing out of the floo at the Three Broomsticks. Fudge had sent along a dozen Aurors and had asked Lucius to give aid to Dumbledore and once he had gotten back into the school that Lucius should assess the situation and make any decision he deemed necessary and Fudge would back him up.

The party hurried to the gates and Lucius wondered why there were several statues in front of the gate but thought it was probably Dumbledore's doing. Fortunately the irritating old wizard wasn't there and Lucius hoped the worst had befallen his enemy. It wasn't until one of the Unspeakables shouted out the name of one of the statues that Lucius got the first clue that something was indeed wrong.

"Don't touch anything," commanded the Unspeakable. An examination of the statues was made and their fellow Unspeakables were recognized only by the special secret insignia worn on their sleeves and the faces of the Aurors. While the Unspeakables conferred under a silence bubble, one of the Aurors just had to go and disobey the command and went up and touched the gate. Need it be said that the former _Gryffindor_ turned to stone before the shocked eyes of the party.

After a quick conference between the Board members, Unspeakables and Aurors, it was decided to post a large warning sign ten feet in front of the gate, leave two Aurors on guard duty and return to debrief Fudge. Personally, Lucius intended to do more than merely debrief Fudge.

Just after the party apparated back to the Ministry, Rita Skeeter and her photographer emerged from their hiding place and went up to interview the Aurors and take pictures. The photographer managed to get some pictures of the gates and new "statues" while Rita distracted the Aurors who, of course, told them to leave.

But Rita had the start of a huge scoop and the evening _Prophet_ would send chills down the spines of its readers, especially those who had children or relatives attending Hogwarts.

'It was going to be a wonderful week,' thought Rita. Not only did Harry Potter come to Hogwarts (it had been confirmed that he was on the train) but now Dumbledore was out as Headmaster, the school was on lockdown and several Ministry employees were now turned to stone. Yes a wonderful week indeed.


	4. Chapter 4 - Surprises for All

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 4 – Surprises for All

Speaking of Harry Potter, the boy had had the best sleep in his entire life. He awoke and had feared it had all been a dream but no, he was in a bed, a real bed, he had had not one but two cups of cocoa all for him, had been given a hot meal and more food than he could eat and there was that funny, but scary, little creature from the night before asking if the Great Harry Potter wanted breakfast first or if he wanted a shower or bath and she had fetched his trunk and "Harry Potter please command Wendy and tell Wendy how best she may serve him."

Harry had slept so soundly that he never knew he had been examined by Healer Gustave. Harry could really use a shower and shyly asked, "Which one can I have – a shower or a bath and can I use some tepid or perhaps hot water?"

The funny creature started pulling on her ears saying Harry Potter could have both a shower and a bath if he wanted and use as much hot, warm or cold water as he wished. After some frantic negotiations between the abused boy and the overly eager elf, it was decided that Harry Potter would have a very warm, but not too hot, BUBBLE BATH and that he could soak in the bath for as long as he wanted and then Wendy would get him anything he wanted to have for breakfast.

'Yep, I must be dreaming,' thought Harry, or thought it until he found himself being placed in a bubble bath with the water just the right temperature. He soaked for about half an hour in the water which remained the same wonderful temperature and then washed his malnourished, too skinny body and was given real shampoo to wash his hair. He had white, fluffy towels to dry off and his uniform had been laid out for him.

He sat down to a breakfast table filled with all sorts of good food as since he hadn't told Wendy what he wanted to eat, she guessed. She told him to eat anything and as much as he wanted but first he had to drink down three vials of strange liquids which she told him "Will help Harry Potter get better and he will be able to eat all that he should."

Naturally he was wary at first but the little creature looked at him hopefully and he didn't want to disappoint her so he down the three vials and then tucked into the best meal he ever had. He had three pancakes with lots of butter and warm fruit syrup poured over them, some perfectly scrambled eggs, 4 pieces of crisp bacon, a tall, cold glass of real milk as well as a glass of fresh cool water and a glass of something Wendy called pumpkin juice. He was surprised that he had been able to eat so much and it had all tasted so very, very good. To make her happy he managed to eat a piece of buttered toast with marmalade and some apple slices.

Once he had been able to convince the elf that he couldn't eat another bite, all the food, dishes and even the table disappeared and the elf announced that "Healer Gustave will be coming to see Harry Potter."

A kind-looking man appeared in the room and he introduced himself as Healer Gustave. Harry didn't know what a "healer" was so Gustave asked, "Well I am what Muggles call a doctor. You've been to a doctor, haven't you?"

"No sir."

Knowing all of the injuries Harry had received the healer asked, "Why? I know you've had many broken bones, bruises, burns, beatings, assorted injuries and so many things happen to you, so why are you saying you have never been to a doctor?"

The boy would not look at the healer and had to be asked again and then replied that "I am very clumsy sir and clumsy bad boys don't deserve to go to a doctor."

"When someone is hurt they ALWAYS DESERVE to go to a doctor, so why were you not taken to one all the many times your bones were broken?"

The boy would not look at the healer and merely mumbled something until the healer gently lifted the boy's chin so he could look him in the eyes.

"Harry, I examined you last night when you were asleep and I found out about all of the many injuries you received."

"I'm sorry sir, but, but I am just so very clumsy and…"

"No one is that clumsy nor could they injure themselves in the ways you were injured. Would you please tell me how you got those injuries?"

"I trip a lot, fall down stairs a lot and…I'm just very, very clumsy."

The healer sighed. It was common in abuse cases for a child to blame himself but since this was Harry Potter, Coralee Barclay and Amelia Bones had authorized the use of a child-size dose of Veritaserum to be given to the boy. Gustave usually didn't approve of such actions but he needed this information to help the boy and he needed it as soon as possible.

"Harry would you please open your mouth and stick out your tongue?"

The boy obeyed immediately without question which was another bad sign. He carefully dropped 1½ drops of Veritaserum on the tongue and once it took effect, he started asking his questions while a self-writing quill took down everything that was asked and answered.

It was much worse than he imagined. Although he was an experienced healer who had lived through the Grindelwald war and the Voldemortic war he had never heard such things coming from the mouth of an adult let alone a young child. The fact that this child was the Boy-Who-Lived and their "Savior" made it even more distressing. Gustave couldn't believe, didn't want to believe what the boy was revealing as it was just too…disturbing.

He vowed that the treatment this child had had to endure would stop and he would personally not rest until the boy was physically cured. Cured emotionally or mentally he could not promise as that was not his field and in Magical Britain, treatment of this sort was usually farmed out to the Muggle world, whether to a Squib who had become a psychologist or a psychiatrist or a Muggleborn who had to find work in the world of their birth once they discovered the limited opportunities they had as Muggleborns in Magical Britain.

Wizards did not like to admit to "weakness" such as emotional problems. They considered it "too Muggle a thing" as a real wizard was made of sterner stuff hence the lack of emotional help offered in Magical Britain. In other countries yes, help could be obtained magically but not in Britain.

If memory served him, a bill or two had been brought before the Wizengamot, especially after the last war, to authorize the education and use of psychiatry but it had been voted down and, if memory further served him, Albus Dumbledore had voted against it and as Head of the Wizengamot he usually dismissed such bills when they came before they could be brought to the court.

His reasoning was that "mind medicine" as he called it was dark magic and then he cited his personal crusade against all dark magic. Now Gustave wondered if that was the real reason or had it been another manipulation perpetrated by Dumbledore.

The mind was a complex and marvelous thing and control of the mind could help or hinder a person's progress and their opinions could be manipulated. The Muggle Nazis were masters of mind control and now Gustave wondered if Dumbledore wanted to be the only one to form the opinions which he believed the public should have.

As a teacher and then Headmaster at the most prestigious magical school in Britain (or now the _only magical school in Britain_ thanks to laws passed by one guess who) he had the opportunity to mold young minds in a certain direction and from what he had heard very early this morning about some of the things Dumbledore had been up to….well it made sense. Yes now it certainly made all the sense in the world.

After the Veritaserum wore off, Gustave had a long talk with Harry Potter. He told the boy that since he had so many injuries – WHICH WERE NOT HIS FAULT – he needed to be given treatments to help him regain his health. He was told that he would be receiving and having to take those same three vials which he had taken at breakfast at every meal.

Eventually, his bones would be re-broken and reset "But it will be done a little bit at a time and done with magic so it won't hurt as much as if it was done in the Muggle world." He also told the boy that he needed new glasses immediately and then after he completed his medicinal regimen, he could take some special potions and eventually wouldn't need to wear glasses ever again as he would have perfect vision.

The expression on the boy's face when he heard this was priceless. The fact that all his injuries could be fixed and that he would start growing and someday be the size and weight he was supposed to be as well as seeing clearly overwhelmed him and despite his best attempts he started to cry.

Gustave comforted the boy the best he could and swore to himself that Potter's Muggle guardians would pay for their crimes against this child as would Albus Dumbledore.

While Harry Potter was still being cared for by Healer Gustave, the new first years were attending their first day of classes. New as they were they could tell that something was going on and all the older students and teachers were very, very worried and upset. However, life must go on and classes must be given.

Hermione Granger was in her element. Her hand was raised to answer every question asked but so were other hands. She did get to answer a question or two but so did others. She wanted so very much to prove to the teachers and her peers that despite being a Muggleborn, she was just as good – _if not (much) better_ – than her year mates and she would be making a name for herself and naturally be at the top of her class just like she was in the Muggle world.

Her one hope was that she would make a friend or two or more and be a _normal student_ but a _normal student_ who excelled in everything, was at the top and always would be, was admired by and doted on by her teachers and would become a Prefect, Head Girl and a leader in the Magical World. In her opinion was it was a very reasonable and obtainable goal.

Neville Longbottom had been sorted into Gryffindor just as his grandmother had ordered him to be. Then less than an hour later he was told that no he was a Hufflepuff. Actually he wanted to be a Hufflepuff just like his mother but Augusta Longbottom was to be obeyed in all things and although happy to be a Puff, he was afraid of his grandmother's wrath.

So he decided to enjoy things while he could. So far he was enjoying being a Puff much more than the hour or so he had spent being a Gryffindor. He sincerely hoped he would stay in Hufflepuff and that his gran would not yell at him too much or punish him too badly.

At the end of classes on September 2nd, Professor Sprout personally escorted him to a private room where he was introduced to Healer Gustave, who he knew about due to his parents being permanent residents of St. Mungo's, as well as a very nice lady named Coralee Barclay who he was not acquainted with.

He didn't remember all of the meeting, at least not after drinking a glass of pumpkin juice when things got fuzzy. He was then given a physical exam. The next thing he knew Professor Sprout was escorting him to Ollivander's Wands and Neville was fitted out with a wand of his own.

Another thing that Neville didn't know was that the bill for his wand was being sent to his grandmother and that she and her brother, Neville's great uncle Algie, would soon be meeting with that nice lady concerning his welfare. He would not want to know about that since he was still nervous and just trying to adjust and fit in at Hogwarts and the things that would be occurring during the next few weeks would be very disturbing.

Besides the Hogwarts scandal, the Dumbledore scandal, the Potter scandal and the Ministry scandal, there would also be the Longbottom scandal but fortunately the boy would not have to worry about that one for several weeks.


	5. Chapter 5 - Settling In

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 5 – Settling In

Ron Weasley was furious. He had made friends with THE Harry Potter on the train (just like he was supposed to), had steered him to the right path, namely Slytherins were evil while Gryffindors were good, had chased off the likes of Malfoy, Longbottom and that annoying Muggle girl and was prepared to start his career as "Best Mate" to the Boy-Who-Lived and all the fame, fortune and perks which would result from the association.

Then the stupid git just had to go and ruin it now didn't he. The Hat (which after the sorting had been finally explained to him by Percy) and done the impossible and had disappeared with Potter and had not sorted him. The Hat came back, Dumbledore had disappeared, the rest of them had finally been sorted and rumors and pandemonium (whatever that meant but Percy had said it so it must be something important) reigned.

At least the food had been good and there had been plenty of it as well as more desserts than he had ever seen in his life. He had almost eaten his fill (he was never full despite how much he ate) before being sent off to bed. Gryffindor Tower was awesome, the common room amazing and his bed – a four poster with velvet bed hangings, soft expensive sheets, blankets, a rich quilt with a down mattress and pillows. He could get used to this.

Breakfast had been impressive and he ate more bacon at one sitting than he had ever had in his life. The Weasleys might be poor but they always had enough to eat but eventually all the plentiful food was eaten and there would be no more until the next meal. Given enough time Ron was positive he could eat an entire slab of bacon, a bunch of eggs, tons of toast with butter and jam, some pancakes and whatever else he found and then eat some more if he desired. He heard that breakfast on the weekends lasted 2 ½ hours and he wanted to see just how much he could eat in that amount of time.

But then he had to go to classes. He hated school work especially this theory stuff he had to learn. Why couldn't they just teach them spells without all the paperwork and research? He couldn't understand why they needed to know this and that, just teach him the incantation and wand movements and he'd be fine. The rest was just a waste of his time, parchment and existed only to prevent him from having fun.

Draco Malfoy had done as his father had asked, namely seek out and make friends with Harry Potter. But the Half-blood bastard had refused to shake his hand, be his friend and become an ally (or rather vassal) to the Malfoys.

Although the Potter Family was much older, nobler, wealthier and outranked the Malfoy Family from what his father had found out Harry Potter had been raised by Muggles (ugh) and did not know a thing about his position in society or his true heritage. Potter was ripe for the picking and according to father, he could easily be led by the Malfoys – maybe even be tricked into swearing allegiance to them.

Naturally Draco had been his most charming as he was a Malfoy and therefore impressive and, dare he say it (yes he would), awe inspiring. But one of those miserable blood traitor Weasleys had latched onto Potter who, to his shock had turned out to be the grubby-looking, raggedy boy he had honored by talking to at Madam Malkin's.

Then Draco had given Potter one more chance to see reason and Potter had rebuffed him. Draco considered this an act of war and despite what his father had ordered Draco to do, he was going to make Potter pay for insulting him and make his life at Hogwarts a living hell if only to first teach him that you didn't insult a Malfoy.

In reality, Draco had acted like the rude, spoiled, pampered incompetent, whiny little ponce that he was and anybody being treated the way Draco had treated Potter would have taken offense. Despite being clearly informed by his father that Potter KNEW NOTHING ABOUT THE MAGICAL WORLD, it had never occurred to Draco that "knowing nothing" meant that he wouldn't know who the Malfoys were as…EVERYBODY knew who the Malfoys were.

His future fellow Slytherins had witnessed the confrontation in the hallway while they were waiting to be called into be sorted and with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle, all of them had been appalled by Draco's actions. So had the future Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who had been closest to the scene and everybody had heard about the "incident" on the train thanks to Draco ranting about the meeting, blood traitors and stupid worthless sons of Mudblood whores who didn't know their place and were _not grateful to be given a chance at acquiring respectability at the feet of the Malfoys_.

The older Slytherins had naturally heard all about Malfoy's foolish actions and complete failure. This fool was supposed to be the new leader of Slytherin? Not very likely. Oh they would avoid him as much as possible as Daddy Malfoy was very powerful and their Head of House Snape was rumored to be the brat's godfather, but there was no way this boy would be the leader other than in his own head.

And Slytherins, being Slytherins, no one, especially not his year mates, would enlighten the brat for the reason for his failure or do anything to help him correct the situation. Instead all Slytherin House would sit back and enjoy the show and watch as the Malfoy heir completely alienated Potter and Draco ruined his chances at success.

The older Slytherins were already laughing behind his back and would be writing letters home to their parents (once the owlery was opened) informing them just what an ass the son of the fearsome Lucius was. Draco was already bandying his father's name about by saying "When my father hears of this" or "Just wait until my father hears of this" and no doubt thought that mentioning his father's name would gain him the respect he wanted. It wouldn't and since he wasn't the type to learn from the mistakes he didn't know he was making, well that would be his problem.

All of the teachers were worried. The Heads told them nothing as with the exception of Flitwick they didn't know anything. So they carried on as best they could.

During dinner McGonagall announced to all teachers that they would be having the usual first day of class staff meeting. Flitwick said that no, they would not. A "debate" began with Snape siding with McGonagall (something which he never did) while Sprout sided with Flitwick. The rest had the good sense to keep quiet.

Flitwick reminded McGonagall that it was he who was temporarily in charge of things but McGonagall merely sniffed with distain and said softly "Not bloody likely" but it was loud enough for Flitwick to hear – just as the witch had intended.

Flitwick reiterated that there would be no staff meetings until further notice. After dinner McGonagall summoned all teachers, other than Flitwick, to a meeting in the staff room. As far as she was concerned, she was still the Deputy Headmistress just as surely as Albus Dumbledore was still the Headmaster. It might take him a bit of time, but he would return and return more powerful than ever. So they must all carry on as they usually did.

Much to her great surprise the meeting consisted of only her, Snape and Hagrid who was only there to let Minerva know that Silvanus Kettleburn would not be attending Minerva's meeting. But they had it anyway, not that anything was accomplished.

Lucius was used to getting his own way – unless Dumbledore decided he wasn't going to get it. It would have been logical for them to join forces so that Dumbledore could retain his position as Headmaster, but neither of them would help the other.

Lucius had been trying for years to get rid of Dumbledore, but Dumbledore had been too powerful. Lucius had no real influence with the ICW and at least half the Wizengamot was in Dumbledore's pocket. But seeing Dumbledore kicked out from his position as Headmaster, now that was Lucius' dream.

He would have been content to let things happen if not for the fact that his son and heir was now attending the school as well as the children of many of his "friends" and associates. The school was in lockdown and it seemed that only the mythical Lady Hogwarts controlled who could enter or leave.

Fudge was useless. Despite what the public thought, Hogwarts was an entity. This entity was usually under the control of the Headmaster or mistress unless that individual did something which the school would not tolerate.

Since the 18th Century the new editions of _Hogwarts, A History_ had included only the history and information that the current Headmaster wanted. The Malfoy library contained several originals editions which contained the real facts of just how Hogwarts worked. The Board of Governors was a rather recent addition to the school and was mainly a money-raising organization.

The Ministry liked the public to believe they had some control over the school, but in truth, it did not. Fudge could threaten, send Aurors and Unspeakables to the school, hire curse breakers, etc., but in reality he had no right to do these things unless the Headmaster or the school itself requested it. It had only been done twice since the Ministry was in existence.

Since the current Headmaster had been expelled by Lady Hogwarts, that was it as according to the school charter, Lady Hogwarts, assisted by the Sorting Hat as an adviser and mouthpiece, was the final authority at the school. If Lady Hogwarts said Albus Dumbledore was not the Headmaster any more than he was not and nothing could be said or done to legally reinstate him.

Lucius had gleefully taken Fudge aside and showed him ancient copies of _Hogwarts, A History_. Fudge refused to believe it at first and it had taken one of the older Unspeakables to convince him that the books were authentic. The historic archives in the Ministry had been searched but nothing was found to back up the books because apparently _**somebody had removed the books**_.

The Unspeakable could not say who had removed these books only that the books had been removed and removed by using powerful magic.

"We can't accuse anyone," he had said, "but if I had to make a guess…."

Lucius had been desperately trying to convince Fudge to abandon Dumbledore and for Fudge to appoint someone else as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Personally he was going to push for his friend and fellow Death Eater, Severus Snape. Hell he would even volunteer to be Headmaster to accomplish his goals. He just wanted Dumbledore out so that whoever did become the next Headmaster Lucius Malfoy could (and would) control him and thus the entire educational system of Britain.

But it was not to be, as currently Lord Falmouth was the Head of the Board and he had been at the Hogwarts since early September 2nd. He had contacted the rest of the Board as a mandatory meeting/press conference was going to be held at Hogwarts by _personal invitation only_.

Falmouth had contacted Lucius advising him that he would not be receiving an invitation as his services on the Board were no longer required or, to put it bluntly, he had been removed from the Board. Falmouth also stated that he should not bothering appealing as the decision was final and any questions he had would no doubt be answered at the _**upcoming trials**_.

Lucius hoped that if anyone was going to be tried it would be Dumbledore but considering all that was going on at Hogwarts (that he and/or Fudge knew about at least) there was a good possibility that perhaps other persons involved with the school, such as Severus, were going to be investigated.

He denied, if only to himself, that some of his _slightly_ unethical (or rather _definitely_ unethical) actions regarding the school would not be brought to light, especially the bribing and/or blackmail he had done to some of his fellow Board members. But he would worry about that later or at least until he heard if Dumbledore would be the one going to trial.

Speaking of the devil, Dumbledore was mobilizing his forces in Britain and was contacting certain "friends" (or rather lackeys) he had in other countries. He would even bring the matter of his ouster before the ICW if he had to. Of course his position/ouster as Headmaster of Hogwarts was not in any way a matter to bring before that august _**international**_ organization but since he was Head of it, he would do it anyway if he thought it would help him get back his position.


	6. Chapter 6 - Answers to Disturbing Questi

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 6 – Answers to Disturbing Questions

On September 5th Harry Potter was scheduled to make his new first appearance. By this time his condition had been stabilized and a few other "interesting things" had been learned about the boy's life. Coralee Barclay had met the boy on September 2nd in her capacity as Head of Child Services. Healer Gustave gave the boy another child's dose of Veritaserum so that he would truthfully answer her questions.

It had taken Healer Gustave two days to remove some of the spells, charms and hexes which had been placed on the boy. Unspeakable Wharton had to assist him in the removal of some of the more complex ones. All had been traced back to Dumbledore except for one glamour which had been placed on him at his birth by someone unknown.

Harry eyes were examined and he was fitted with a stylish pair of wire framed glasses replacing the ugly round black frames which had been favored by James Potter. His hair was still ebony black but if was not messy like James' had been and it now laid flat on his head and was mostly straight but had a very slight wave. One of the house elves had given him the first decent haircut he had ever had.

Now, not only could he see much better but with the absence of his original glasses and changed hair, his much noted (and expected) resemblance to James Potter was greatly diminished. With the exception of his famous scar he did not look like the boy who all had seen on the first of September.

Harry was now on a strict potion regimen and due to this his appetite increased and he was able to keep the food down his stomach and not get sick. Gustave had arranged with the elves to provide Harry Potter with a special diet and he was supposed to eat as much of the healthy food as possible. He was forbidden to skip meals and if for some reason he did, an elf would track him down and make him eat.

Coralee Barclay was putting together a case against the Dursleys and Dumbledore. Wendy the house elf had alerted her to the sorry state of Harry Potter's clothing. Other than his school robes and uniforms, all he had were the cast offs of his oversized cousin. Even the rags which passed for his underwear were tied around his skinny waist with belts made from broken rubber bands tied together as they too had been Dudley's and were basically stained and threadbare.

Coralee had asked Harry why he hadn't purchased new underwear when he went to Madam Malkin's and he had replied with a shrug that "it wasn't on the list and Hagrid said I could only get what was on the list and nothing more."

"Hagrid? What does Hagrid have to do with your shopping?"

Harry then explained that it was Hagrid who had "rescued" him from the Dursleys, took him to Gringotts and helped him get his shopping done. He then took him back to the Dursleys despite the boy's desperate pleas and merely gave him his ticket for the Hogwarts Express and told to go to King's Cross Station on September 1st and look for platform 9 ¾ and to remember that the train left promptly at 11 a.m. and not to be late.

Coralee had to get a calming draught from Gustave. She then sent Wendy off to Madam Malkin's with a list of clothing to procure for Harry Potter since she already had the boy's measurements "but with room to grow charms" placed on them. She was to send the itemized bill to Hogwarts.

Thus Harry got a dozen pairs of T-shirts, briefs, and socks, two pair of pajamas, one good bathrobe, one pair of bedroom slippers, another pair of school shoes, a decent properly-fitting pair of trainers, a pair of causal shoes, a warm winter cloak, and four sets of causal Muggle clothing and one Muggle-style short coat and three everyday causal robes. He also received two pair of winter gloves and a wooly cap.

Coralee had to be restrained when Gustave informed her that Harry Potter had never had his own toothbrush. He only received hand-me-down brushes and was not allowed to use toothpaste – just the brush. The best his aunt would allow him was the occasional use of baking soda and **_used_** floss to clean his teeth. He was only allowed a cold shower and then only when he became so dirty that it was an insult to his aunt's delicate sensibilities or the neighbors had begun to talk.

He had been fed scrapes from the family table or stale or almost rotten food but only when he had _earned_ them and his most common punishment was the withholding of food. It was common for Harry to be denied food for days and he thought the longest he had gone without had been two weeks. But he had cheerfully told Ms. Barclay that "it was okay as long as I wasn't locked in my cupboard the whole time as I could always go dumpster diving."

Both Coralee and Gustave asked the definition of dumpster diving and Harry innocently told them. When he saw the angry expressions on their faces he became frightened and quickly apologized for his actions saying, "It was only garbage and going to waste and I only did it when I became too sick or dizzy from the lack of food. I'm sorry if what I did was wrong but I was so hungry and I couldn't help myself. I like to think of it as recycling."

He did mention that he occasionally got food at school and when she babysat him, Mrs. Figg the cat lady would feed him very well and even gave him milk.

"Mrs. Figg?" Coralee asked. "Do you mean Arabella Figg, a woman who is in her late sixties, always has at least a dozen cats and a house that smells of cabbage?"

"Yes that's Mrs. Figg all right."

When questioned further, Harry explained his relationship with Mrs. Figg and how she had lived in her slightly rundown house in his neighborhood for as long as he had remembered.

Coralee was very familiar with Arabella Figg. Although a Squib she and her late husband, also a Squib, had ran a specialized foster home for many years. Many Muggleborn children were completely disowned when their parents couldn't cope or refused to accept a child with magic. Some parents got violent and/or just kicked the child out.

This was the first century in the history of Hogwarts which first limited then completely banned Muggleborns from living at Hogwarts during the summer holidays. Until Dumbledore became Headmaster a student was evaluated on an individual basis as there were only limited funds provided for the support of Muggleborns. After Dumbledore became Headmaster he flat out stopped it.

However, he had come up with an excellent plan for the "problem" by hiring the Figgs to act as foster parents for the children. Mr. Figg had inherited a large Muggle house and the Hogwarts Muggle Assistance Fund paid them to house, feed and "care for" the Muggleborns who needed a place to stay.

Coralee's predecessor had inspected it yearly and pronounced it adequate. Coralee had succeeded to the position as Head of Child Services the year before Harry Potter's birth. She inspected it and also found it adequate and it was still in operation but, if memory served her, Mr. Figg had died shortly after the war ended.

She had her most reliable assistant make inquiries and yes, it was still in operation and was run solely by Arabella Figg and one house elf. However, Arabella Figg lived full time at her house in Surrey and merely checked up on the children when they came "home" to the house during holidays. She spent roughly an hour a day at the foster home before leaving the elf and older children in charge.

Coralee had no doubt in her mind this was Dumbledore's doing and she planned to bring in Arabella Figg for extensive questioning as soon as the Dursleys were arrested.

There were so many things to coordinate concerning the arrest and prosecution of the Dursleys. Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour were busy controlling Fudge and Lucius Malfoy and preparing to arrest Dumbledore but Bones had authorized two Aurors and one Unspeakable to go with her to the Dursleys as well as some Muggleborn wizards who had left the Magical world to seek in employment and now worked at Scotland Yard.

From what Harry had told them under Veritaserum, every time a teacher had tried to help him, that teacher was either fired or suddenly stopped trying to help. This looked like a case of bribery at Harry's primary school and/or the local police as Harry had mentioned Dudley committing all sorts of bullying and law breaking yet he and his gang were never caught and/or punished. Even when they had beaten up some kid in front of witnesses (sometimes even in front of a teacher) Harry had been blamed. When Harry had been beaten to a pulp, it was he who got in trouble for fighting or being overly accident prone.

So Scotland Yard would be brought in and once they got the evidence, no doubt a very thorough investigation would be done in Surrey and hopefully many heads would roll.

So the morning of Harry Potter's first full day at school Coralee Barclay was leading a team of specialists to the home of the Dursleys.

She arrived with two Aurors and Unspeakable Jones in an unmarked police car which had followed another car carrying two members of Scotland Yard. The Aurors were wearing a Muggle police uniform. They went up to the front door of 4 Privet Drive, knocked and Petunia answered. Neighbors saw a badge being flashed and then Petunia attempting to shut the door in their faces but without success. The police, or whoever they were, entered the house and there was silence.

Mrs. No. 6 rang up Mrs. No. 3 and asked "Did you see what happened at the Dursleys?" They chatted for 15 minutes until the front door opened and two of police walked out leading – or rather dragging – a hysterical, crying Petunia Dursley who, as Mrs. No. 2 would later say, was handcuffed and looked as if she had been roughed up.

The two Aurors wearing police uniforms drove away with Petunia taking her not to the local police station, but to a special Scotland Yard office with connections to the Magical World, but the neighbors didn't know that as all they saw was Petunia Dursley in cuffs being taken away by policemen.

Neighbors came pouring out of the houses and were lurking about trying to find out what was going on. Apparently one of them had called the press as a local anchorwoman with a camera crew showed up within 15 minutes of the arrest.

It was apparent that an investigation of the house and grounds was being conducted but the front door was not being answered despite the rather insistent knocking by the reporter and attempts at peeking through the windows and sneaking around the back of the house. About an hour later, more people from Scotland Yard arrived and they started questioning the neighbors.

They chased away the press saying that an investigation of a criminal nature was being conducted and since this was considered a crime scene, the press was in danger of contaminating it so they would have to leave or keep 30 feet away from the house.

The police continued questioning the neighbors by going to their respective houses and by the end of the day, the press was given a small but official quote about this being "The worst case of child abuse and local government corruption that I have ever seen in my twenty-three years at Scotland Yard."

At the end of the day that sweet but rather eccentric old lady Arabella Figg had been taken away in a police car "for questioning" and the neighborhood was in an uproar. It wasn't until the six o'clock news that the residents of Privet Drive learned that Vernon Dursley had been arrested in connection with accusations of child abuse, bribery, fraud, tax evasion and possibly other crimes.

If only young Harry Potter could have witnessed the events of the day, he could have then and there died a very happy little boy.


	7. Chapter 7 - Here's Harry

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 7 - Here's Harry

Early that morning Harry Potter was brought to the Great Hall of Hogwarts and his adventure was finally beginning. He and another child, waited in a side room until they would be called. The girl named Luna Lovegood, was very nice, in fact, she was much nicer than any student he had met so far. He asked her questions and she answered them to the best of her ability.

Breakfast had been a mandatory assembly and once everyone was seated and before the meal was served, Professor Flitwick made an announcement.

"As you know this year's sorting ceremony was…unique. There are reasons for this which I will tell you after we have finished our breakfast as important news is better received on a full stomach especially when growing children are involved. However, before we are served, there will be two sortings done."

"The first sorting will be of Miss Luna Lovegood who received a late notice to attend Hogwarts. The second sorting will be that of Mr. Harry Potter whose sorting was interrupted due to reasons of health and…other things."

The Hat was brought out by Professor Sprout (an obvious slight to McGonagall) and Luna Lovegood exited the side room and walked over to the stool and sat down but just as Lars was being placed on her head, a very rude and impatient Ronald Weasley yelled out, "That's Looney Lovegood and she's the same age as my sister and doesn't belong here this year."

"Be quiet Mr. Weasley," snapped Flitwick. "Ms. Lovegood will be attending Hogwarts this year despite your interruption."

Although she was not scheduled to attend Hogwarts until next year, Luna Lovegood had received an invitation to attend this year as for some reason known only to Lady Hogwarts, Xeno Lovegood, the girl's father, had been summoned by the Lady and told to bring his daughter as she would be starting school this year.

Since the summons had been personally delivered to him by Lord Falmouth, Head of the Board of Governors on behalf of Lady Hogwarts, and that gentleman had been accompanied by two Aurors, Xeno had no choice but to obey. It had taken him a day to make arrangements for his magazine _The Quibbler_ to be covered until his return and one of his freelance contributors had been kind enough to take his Luna to Diagon Alley to get her school things.

The school was still in lockdown and Fudge was still siding with Dumbledore so Lord Falmouth was present to witness this historic event and would be reporting back to the Board. Despite all his influence, and his demands, the Lady had refused to allow Lucius Malfoy into the school.

Lars was placed on Luna's head and after a moment he called out "RAVENCLAW" and that house began to politely clap as did Hufflepuff. The Slytherins were unconcerned and only wanted to hear Potter being placed in Gryffindor so that they could begin their taunts and vendetta against the Boy-Who-Lived. The Gryffindor table merely grumbled and jokes were cracked and Ron started mumbling loudly about breakfast being delayed and him starving to death due to gits.

Then it was Harry Potter's turn, once again, and he sat on the stool while Professor Sprout placed the Hat on his head. Then there was silence for several long minutes until Lars shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF" and then a smiling Pomona Sprout took the hat off of Harry Potter's and directed him to the table that was loudly cheering and applauding their newest member.

Ravenclaw was politely applauding while the Slytherins were laughing and jeering. Gryffindor was in shock until a few people like Ron Weasley, started joining the Slytherins in laughing.

It was then the castle once again shook violently and the laughter turned into cries of fear. Then a ghostly apparition appeared over the head table. It was Lady Hogwarts herself and she was about to give the sternest lecture any in that hall had ever or would ever receive in their lives.

She started out by introducing herself and then proved her identity and power by a few undeniably powerful feats of magic. Then she got down to business.

"There has always been a _friendly rivalry_ between the four Houses in the spirit of competition and to promote a sense of striving to do one's best. However, in the last 100 years things have escalated from a spirit of healthy competition to one of derision, spitefulness and unscrupulous grabs for power. The Houses have become rivals in the worse way and all due to the manipulations of a few truly dark and power grasping Headmasters."

"It has been said that Phineas Nigellus Black was the worse Headmaster in the history of this school. He was an indifferent and incompetent administrator, a Pureblood bigot, a social snob and was involved in a few personal vendettas and took his vengeance out on the children of his enemies who were under his care as Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Yes Headmaster Black was an inept Headmaster but he was not the worse. There have been several Headmasters and one Headmistress who were more unscrupulous than Phineas Black, but since memory is short and the last vile Headmaster served in the early 18th Century, Phineas Black was given that title by his enemies."

"However, the former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, is in my opinion as well as Lars - the Sorting Hat - the school ghosts and portraits, the new holder of the title of Worst Headmaster of All."

There were many gasps and even a few very foolish people started shouting out their disagreement with this statement until Lady Hogwarts gave another demonstration of her power. That shut most of Dumbledore's followers up – or at least the one's with a brain and/or an ounce of common sense.

That said, breakfast was served and the day started.


End file.
